A New Beginning
by Logan.Danger
Summary: So, Amy left him for Rory. He needed a new companion, but he never thought he would find one... until her. Rated 'M' for much later chapters. Doctor/OC COMPLETE! SEQUEL UP! CALLED "MY DOCTOR". PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

Prologue – Yet Another New Companion

So, Amy left me. All alone. On the TARDIS. For _him_. That stupid human who has absolutely no idea what love is. Rory will never love Amy the way that I did. But, it was her choice, and I couldn't stop her. So, it is time for a new companion… or not. Maybe I'll just quit all this companion rubbish and get a nice plant or something. All they do is bring me heartache, so, what's the point?

I land the TARDIS back in one of my favorite time periods, the 1970's, and step out of my police box. I look like a nerdy professor in my suspenders, bowtie, and tweed jacket, and I really don't fit into the crowd. I am seriously debating whether or not this is a good idea. But, I just want to get my mind off of yet another ex-companion.

Los Angeles, California. A place where it is sunny all the time. Definitely a place to lift a heartbroken bloke's spirits.

So, now what do I do? I will do what I always do; go get chips. I start down the street, looking around at the palm trees and the cracked sidewalks. I sigh, and come across a park. I like parks. There are children everywhere, and guilt pulls at my heartstrings. I had a family once. But, that was a long time ago.

"Excuse me, sir," a little girl says, pulling at my jacket. "I like your bowtie."

I kneel down to her size and smile. "Why, thank you. I have a lot of bowties. They're my thing."

"You have a British accent," she says, tilting her head to the side. "And you look sad. Why are you sad, Mr. Bowtie?"

"Just call me Doctor," I reply. "What's your name?"

"Leslie, Doctor, but you didn't answer my question," Leslie looks straight at me. "In fact, you are avoiding my question. I don't know why, but I think I want to find out."

I look at her, amazed. And, just now, I think I've found my new companion.


	2. Leslie Rachel Maddigan

Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I kinda forgot about this story... *sheepish smile* BUT I PROMISE THAT UPDATES WILL BE CONSTANT FROM HERE ON OUT! Enjoy! :)

**Chapter One: Leslie Rachel Maddigan**

I'm back in the TARDIS. She is purring at me. I can tell that she is pleased that I am beginning to forget about... well, you-know-who. I can't get my mind off that little girl; Leslie. Or, Leslie Rachel Maddigan, "but you can call me Leslie." She's quite the intelligent little bugger, eh?

I have to be careful about this. Time my visits accordingly. I can't see her too much, or too little. I don't want a repeat of what I did to Pond. This has to be perfect. Maybe, for once, I will be able to keep a companion for more than a few months. Now, I just have to decide when to go to next. Let's see; in 1972, where I am at the moment, she is four years old. So... how about 1976, where she'll be eight? That seems about right.

The familiar thrill of time travel. It never gets old. I step out of my beautiful blue police box into the sunny California sunlight, and lock her up, as always. Then, I start towards the park.

She claimed to love the park...

_"I come here every day!" she said as I pushed her on the swing. "I especially love the swings, Doctor Mister."_

I smile at the memory of it. I walk over to the gate, and glance around at all the children. After a few moments, I see her. Just a bit older. Not too much. Just perfect. She doesn't notice me at first. She's swinging, alone. I see she's learned to swing without someone pushing her. She looks up, sees me, and her eyes widen.

Then she's running.

"DOCTOR!" she says happily, throwing her arms around my waist. "Doctor, you're back!"

I chuckle. "I told you I would be, love," I kneel down so we're eye-to-eye. "I promised, remember? Miss me?"

"Loads," she replied, full of pride.

"I missed you too," I explain, standing back up and straightening my pants. "Well, I have a bit of time to spare. What would you like to do?"

"We could..." she thinks for a moment. "Go to the beach! C'mon, I know the perfect spot!"

And then she's pulling me down the street. I don't try and stop her. She is determined to get me to this spot of hers, no matter what. Wow. The water is absolutely stunning. A gorgeous blue, and the sun is beginning to set.

Just perfect.

We're on the beach, watching the sunset. She's bouncing up and down with excitement, and rambling on and on about her school, and her friends. I don't want to leave again... but I must.

"It's time for me to get going, Leslie," I say.

A frown falls onto her face. "Oh."

"I'll be back," I reassure. "I promise."

"But it took you so long last time!" she explains. Tears are gathering in her eyes, threatening to leak over at any second. "I missed you."

I pull her into one last hug.

Then, I'm gone.

TIMETIMETIME

Author's Note: How was it? It took me awhile to write. I needed the right inspiration. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CHARLIE MCDONNELL, AKA CHARLIEISSOCOOLLIKE, WHO INSPIRES ME EVERY DAY! THANKS MATE! Love it? Hate it? Review it!


	3. A Girl Trapped in Adolescence Pt 1

Author's Note: Ughh, sorry again! I got busy with my ACT, OGTs, Track, and Schoolwork. Forgive me? Remember the good ol' times with the Doctor and Leslie? Yeah, it's just bound to get better. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to Alex Day AKA Nerimon, and my reviewer; Phantom's Ange. You're awesome! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: A Girl Trapped in Adolescense Pt. 1**

I rest my head against the dashboard, heaving a heavy sigh. This is both wonderfully electric and painfully hammering at the same time. Leslie. Leslie Leslie Leslie. I'm sorry for making you wait for me so long; I don't _want _you to wait. Please, I beg you, go find someone else, before it's too late.

Four more years. She should be twelve now. June, 1980. It's a stormy day. Wait, do twelve year olds even hang out at parks? I'm such an idiot. I don't even know how to find her!

I begin to pace in front of the TARDIS. She is tsking at me; I can tell.

Before I know it, my head is in my hands. I'm so frusturated.

"Doctor?" I hear from behind me.

I slowly turn around, and there she is. Stuck in that awkward preteen stage where everything weird is beginning to happen. Her hair is longer; down to the middle of her back. And she's taller as well, and lanky. But, despite all the differences, she's still Leslie.

"Hello, Leslie," I say, smiling weakly.

Leslie smiles at me and walks over to hug me. So much taller, I tell you. Her head reaches the middle of my chest now. I wrap both my arms around her, and she leans against me.

"Please tell me that you can stay longer this time?" she asks, looking up at me with stormy grey eyes. How can I resist that?

"I can stay for a bit longer," I respond.

And here she is, leading me away again. But, this time it's to a house, painted light yellow with a garden full of flowers in the front yard. She pulls me inside right before the rain begins, and we walk into the kitchen, which is also painted yellow.

"Do you want some lemonade?" Leslie asks, pulling a pitcher out of the fridge.

"Sure," I reply, taking off my tweed jacket and rolling up my sleeves. "So, where are your parents, dear?"

She pours two glasses of lemonade and hands me one. "My Dad's at work. My Mom died when I was little."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say awkwardly. But, I have to get through the awkward to reach that wonderful companion stage, don't I?

Suddenly, she slams down her cup and stares straight at me. "You just appeared in my front yard in a blue Police box. _Appeared_, Doctor, if that's even your real name. You come and see me every four years, apparently, on the same day, at the same time. And you leave me here, wondering and waiting. I want some answers."

I knew this was gonna happen. Calm down, Doctor. Lie. You know you can do it; you've done it before. But, then I think about it. This isn't just anyone. This is Leslie I'm thinking of. If I lie to her, and she finds out, I'll lose another person that I care about.

"I was going to wait until you were older, but I suppose if you want to know now, I can tell you," I motion for her to sit down in the chair beside me. "Ask away, dear. I'll answer your questions."

"Okay, what's your real name?"

"The Doctor."

She stares at me. "How can someone's name be just "Doctor"?"

"It just is." I don't think she believes me.

"How did you appear in my front yard?"

"I time-traveled."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Then prove it."

Oh no. This might get crazy.


	4. A Girl Trapped in Adolescence Pt 2

Author's Note: OMG 2 updates in 2 days? I am on a roll, people! Anyways, to all my great reviewers; I thank you. If you like my story, tell everyone! Tell your friends, your family, your pets! I want more fans, peeps! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three: A Girl Trapped in Adolescense Pt. 2**

"I can't prove it to you..." I start, watching her face fall. I know I've disappointed her, but she's not ready for it yet. Hell, none of my companions are. But, if I start telling her about it now, maybe she'll be ready by the time she's eighteen. "Yet. I can't prove it to you yet. You're not old enough."

"Well, how old do I have to be?" She asks, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I can't bring you onto my ship until you graduate, love," I start. "At least until then. And you may not even be ready for it when that time comes either."

Leslie sighs. "Alright. But, why do I have to wait?"

"There are things you have to get done here on Earth before I can let you see the rest of the galaxy," I rest my elbows on the table and smile at her. "You need to get all those unnecessary teenage things out of the way. You know; boyfriends, high school, Prom, all that ridiculous stuff."

"So you promise," she begins. "The second that I graduate; if I want to come with you, you'll let me?"

I think this over for a moment. "I promise," I reply.

I stay for a few more hours. She doesn't ask many more questions, and instead we watch a movie in her living room. Grease, I think it was called. It was bloody fantastic. Eventually, around 5pm, I know it's time for me to go. I look at her, and she's looking right back at me, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whispers.

"Oh, trust me, I'll miss you more," I pull her into a hug, and feel tears threatening to fall from my own eyes. "But I'll be back. You know I will. And be ready, Ms. Leslie Rachel Maddigan, because the second you graduate, we're leaving."

I decide to take a break for awhile once I'm back in the TARDIS. I take off my shoes and my jacket, sit back in my seat, and close my eyes. The thing is, I can picture Leslie here with me. I can imagine that she'll be happy, and I'll be happy, and everything will be perfect. I just have to take a rest. I've been running about for awhile, and my body needs a nap.

And, when I wake up, I'll go to Leslie's graduation.

Author's Note: I know you all wanted me to have him prove it somehow, but he knows that she isn't ready yet. But, graduation chapter is next! And that will be the last chapter of this story. This story was just kinda a lead up to the main story of Leslie's adventures with the Doctor, which will be in both the Doctor and Leslie's POV. So, review please? THANKS!


	5. Graduation

Author's Note: Last chapter of "A New Beginning", peeps! Enjoy it, please, and I hope to see you all around for the next story, which is, at the moment, untitled! LOVE YOU ALL!

**Chapter Four: Graduation**

June 10th, 1986. I am sitting in the bleachers with the rest of the parents/relatives/friends, in the sweltering California sun. I can see her sitting in the 5th row back with the rest of her class. She keeps looking over at me, a huge smile apparent on her face. I just motion for her to look back forward, a smile on my face as well. _Just another hour or so, Doctor, _I think to myself. _Patience is a virtue._

"Maddigan, Leslie Rachel," the principal calls.

She walks forward, takes her diploma, and walks back to her seat. I can see her shaking from here. I can almost hear her thinking, it's that close.

She already packed. She told me before she went to sit down. I nodded, and hugged her quickly. She also introduced me to her Father, who apparently already knew who I was. He was really nice, and I know that she's sad that she has to leave him.

Not long now.

Just a few more minutes.

"... The class of 1986!"

Suddenly, there's so much screaming, and my ears are overwhelmed. Leslie is running, running, and-

"DOCTOR!" she screams, almost tackling me to the ground. I hug her close to me, and then look down at her.

"Have you already said goodbye to your Dad?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies. "He just wanted to meet you first. He said he trusts you, though."

"Oh, good," I smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So, you're all ready to go."

She laughs. "Sweetie, I've been ready for six years."

TIMEBREAK

We step into the TARDIS, and her eyes immediately widen.

"Oh my goodness," she walks in a few more steps, and sets down her suitcase. "Jeez lousiez, Doctor, how often do you clean around here?"

"Uhmm, do you want me to answer that?" I question.

"Well, that's first on the list," she walks over and looks at all the screens and buttons on the dashboard. "And then you need to teach me how to drive this thing, of course, in case something happens to you and I need to get us to a hospital or something. And then we should go somewhere cool, like the Renaissance or something."

I gape at her. She's so... blunt about what she wants.

"Please?" she adds to the end of her speech.

I can't resist that. "Of course," I say. "But, I hate cleaning, and I'm very impatient when it comes to teaching people things, so you have to be prepared for that."

"Of course," she nods. "So, where am I staying?"

"Down the left hallway, first door on your right," I say. "Do you wanna go and get settled before we start?"

"Hell no," she says. "The sooner we get the cleaning and the teaching done, the sooner we get to go on an adventure. So, show me to the cleaning supplies!"

And then it's begun.

THE END

Author's Note: *snifflesniffle* IT'S OVER... FOR NOW! Be ready for the sequel, babes! Goodbye for the moment!


End file.
